


Catch Me

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Eeli’s 15 when he runs, 16 when he gets stuck  in Nashville, and nearly 19 when he meets Roman Josi
Relationships: Past Miro Heiskanen/Eeli Tolvanen, Roman Josi/Eeli Tolvanen, Ryan Johansen/Eeli Tolvanen
Series: Close your eyes and come with me tonight (the mob au) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, this is pretty dark
> 
> No offence, just for fun, if you know these people turn around

Eeli’s father had tried to sell him before, to drug dealers mostly and most of them pass but this one says he thinks the Russians would like him. Eeli escapes through his bedroom window and hopes they don’t try to find him. They don’t. He’s just the son of some junkie, not worth looking for as long as no money exchanged hands.

He’s known Miro Heiskanen for a while, they’re petty criminals trailing after Miro’s big brother as he robs houses and beats people for their neighborhood boss. Eeli lives on the street, survives off his wits, picking pockets and begging and stealing and dealing and Miro brings him food and he’s living hand to mouth, and then Esa goes to jail and there goes Eeli and Miro’s protection. Miro ends up on the street with him within weeks. Eeli is sweet and innocent and so they let him deal, he’s small and looks young for his age especially when he’s 12. Miro learned a lot from Esa though, he’s a good thief.

Miro is his first kiss when they’re 15 and Eeli loves him.

That’s his only justification for what he does.

Sargent Ben Bishop has had it out for him and Miro since they were kids. He treats Bishop picking up like any other time Bishop has tried to shake him up. He doesn’t realize this time is different until Bishop tells him he knows Miro killed someone and Eeli can go down for it or ... he can go to his knees.

It’s not a hard choice.

He leaves the next day, kisses Miro goodbye and tells him he loves him. He doesn’t tell him anything else. He knows Miro, knows he would want revenge and Eeli couldn’t live with something happening to Miro because of him.

So he runs. Hitchhikes to Nashville, trades drugs for rides until he runs out of drugs and then then he trades sex.

He doesn’t mean to get stuck in Nashville but he’s trying to make some money and he’s sixteen and doesn’t stand a chance when Calle sends some enforcers to make him start paying into the systems. 

He’s in Nashville for two years, always behind in what he owes Calle for what limited protection Calle provides. Protection, he almost laughs. Calle cares sure, about people who make more than Eeli does. Calle cares if someone doesn’t pay, not if someone hits him. Fuck, Calle hits him when he’s short and he’s always fucking short and fucking Calle’s collection guy will only get you so far.

He’s 18 going on 19 when he meets Ryan Johansen. Eeli is one of a handful party favours Calle sent to Josi for a party he’s hosting and Eeli spends most of the night in Josi’s lap, he’s not the prettiest hooker there he knows, he’s stocky and on the shorter side but he’s compliant and does everything Josi asks. Ryan is watching from a corner of the room and it shouldn’t be anything, a voyeur watching him ride Josi.

It shouldn’t be anything but he gets a call from Calle, that a client is coming to pick him up from the apartment he’s staying at. Great. Eeli’s apartment is gross, he knows this, 300 dollar a month apartment he barely affords in a bad bad neighbourhood. Dirty and too expensive for what it is. And he hears a knock on the door and he goes to open it and he vaguely recognizes the man from the party and “Eeli? I’m here to pick you up.”

He’s careful, doesn’t say why he’s picking him up but he wrinkles his nose at Eeli’s apartment and Eeli follows him obediently to the nicest car Eeli has ever seen and he wonders if this is is client. “I’m Ryan.”, he says finally and he’s not even really looking at Eeli who just nods, wondering where Ryan is taking him, “I’m taking to you to see Roman, ok?” And Eeli’s not even sure why Ryan asks, Eeli can’t say no, he assumes someone has already paid Calle otherwise Calle wouldn’t have called him if money hadn’t already changed hands.

“Ok.”, Eeli says and Ryan just drives.

Josi’s party had been at hotel, this is a house. Hell it’s a mansion compared to what Eeli’s been around back home in Dallas or here in Nashville and Ryan opens his door, leads him in with a hand on the small of his back. Leads him up some stairs and into an expansive bedroom and Ryan dips his head just enough to murmur, “You’ll be ok.”

And Eeli didn’t think he wouldn’t be until Ryan said that he feels his eyes go wide and he swallows thickly and Josi is sitting on the bed, and he looks over Eeli approvingly and he says, “Strip.”

Eeli’s not a dancer, never has, he walks the streets, he’s not even sure why Josi chose him because he’s a nobody in the Nashville scene but he peels off his t-shirt, shimmies out of his jeans and he sees Ryan impassive in the corner and Eeli waits. Josi fucks him like he hates him, leaving finger print shaped bruises on his hips and thighs and throat. His hands scramble trying to get Josi’s hand away from where it is wrapped tightly around his throat, trying to kick or anything to get him off of him.

His vision blurs and Josi pulls his hand away, Eeli taking in a sharp shaky gasping breath and Josi’s still fucking him when he hits him the first time. But he doesn’t stop after he comes, he pulls away away and tosses the condom and comes back. Drags Eeli off the bed by his hair and hits him again and again and again, kicks him and hits him and he keeps his mouth shut and covers his head.

He’s pretty sure he spits up blood and finally Josi stops and calls to someone, Ryan maybe and Eeli can hear him through the fuzz in his head, “Get the whore out of here.” And someone (Ryan?) helps him stand and he fights to contain the little pained noise he makes as Ryan’s arm rests on his side and he leads him into another room. 

“The bathroom is over there, if you want to clean up.”

Yeah Eeli wants to clean up, he can feel where his lip is split, his eye swelling and he washes his hands first. Any arousal he might have felt faded when Josi hit him and he wipes his hands dry. There is a small streak of blood on the towel and he wipes his face down. There is a lot more blood on the towel now. He turns the shower hot enough to scald practically, the way he always does after a client and finally he’s feeling clean enough that getting out of the shower isn’t terrifying.

Ryan looks at him, “Can you lay down?” and Eeli nods, lying on his back on the bed in the pyjama pants Ryan offered him. He’s still not wearing a shirt and the bruises haven’t started to purple yet but Ryan holds a towel wrapped ice pack against his ribs and Eeli groans. The cool pressure dulling the sharp ache every time he tries to take a breath and Ryan just sitting beside him as Eeli is probably bleeding all over expensive sheets. His whole body hurts where he lays and he tries to curl up in the fetal position and he whimpers just a little bit because it _hurts_. Ryan kind of pets his hand over Eeli’s hair and the gesture would be condescending except that it’s what he needs right now, Ryan makes little shushing noises trying to soothe him and speaks again.

“Try to rest, ok?”

Ryan drives him back to his apartment the next day, the ache still very present in his body and “Can you work?”

Because that’s what Ryan cares about, what Calle cares about. If he can work after having the ever loving shit beat out of him by Josi and he nods, “Yeah.”

He’s probably not lying but Ryan hands him a couple of painkillers and Eeli frowns, “I can’t pay for this.” No matter how nice the idea of some oxy feels right now the last thing he needs to do is add more debt on top of what he already owes Calle.

“No charge. You’re probably gonna need it to be able to work.”, Ryan says quietly as they pull up in front of Eeli’s apartment complex and Eeli caves, grabs the offered white tablets and pops them on his mouth before stiffly exiting the car. He spends most of his afternoon lingering against the wall and watching Dante and Yakov smoke cigarettes, the bruises doing less to deter potential clients than he would like to acknowledge.

The oxy does take the edge off for every fifty he earns pressed against the rough brick of a Nashville alley. And Yakov looks at him, “So what happened to your face?”

Eeli just shrugs, the dull throb starting to build again, the oxy wearing off and new pain being piled on top. And Yakov looks at him like he’s expecting an answering and Eeli just shrugs again, watches at people walk by them. Dante gets the most attention but Eeli’s not exactly being left alone, bruised or not, he’s cheap. 

Ryan doesn’t come every day. Thankfully but he comes often enough, every few days Josi will need the release of beating the shit out of Eeli and sometimes remembering he’s supposed to fuck him. Eeli prefers it when Josi doesn’t want to touch him, when he can clean up and escape from the guest bedroom he’s allowed to rest in, when he doesn’t fall asleep to the feeling of Ryan petting his hair because that’s a path he’d not going to let himself go down. He hates the way his heart jumps a little bit when Ryan’s car pulls up because he shouldn’t enjoy, shouldn’t enjoy the way Ryan smiles at him when he picks him up or the easy conversation. He shouldn’t _want_ Ryan. Shouldn’t want him as anything other than an oxy connection, shouldn’t think about him when he’s alone at night, a hand on his cock. (Shouldn’t wonder what it would be like if Ryan paid for him instead of Josi.)

Then Pekka Rinne is killed. 

He’s way out of the circle but he knows it’s bad. That Josi is furious. He hears rumours that Josi wants to retaliate but can’t, Nashville is too weak from defection. Ryan comes to pick him up not long afterwards. And Eeli knows it’s going to be bad because Ryan can’t even look at him. They talk a bit during the drive but it’s as awkward as the first time Ryan did this and before Eeli gets out of the car Ryan gives his hand a quick squeeze. Eeli looks up at him in surprise and his heart leaping into his throat. He doesn’t say anything but this is the first time Ryan’s touched him when Eeli’s not a walking bruise on the guest bedroom, Ryan petting his hair softly. 

He quickly understands why. Josi is several steps past furious and what follows is the worst of the worst, he’s vaguely aware of Ryan in the corner the way he always is and Eeli curls into a ball and covers his head. Trying to protect his head isn’t quite enough to stop the oncoming faded black vision that means he’s going to lose consciousness and he hears Ryan’s voice distantly, like it’s through water, “Roman, that is _enough_.”

He wakes up in the guestroom bed and he whimpers a bit, Ryan jerking up and the shift jolts the bed enough for Eeli to feel it in his ribs and head and he makes an aborted little sobbing noise and Ryan pets his hair, “Hey, it’s ok, let it out.”

Eeli cries while Ryan cleans up the blood and keeps him away with casual conversations and Eeli knows he’s dazed when he hears himself murmur, “I wish it was you that wanted me.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything, just pets his hair for a bit before he gets up and sighs,  
“Take these.” It’s the little white pills that have been Eeli’s saviour and he lets Ryan feed him the pills without a second thought. He wonders if he’s going to die. He feels like he might. 

Ryan doesn’t come for him for a while. 

Not until he gets a call from Calle, a short to the point call that tells him he’s going out of town on a job.

Idly Eeli wonders if he’s going to die.

Ryan picks him up and Eeli looks at him in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“We’re going to Dallas, you, me, and Rocco.”

Eeli knows Rocco. He’s a collections enforcer. Eeli’s fucked him to buy time between pay-ins. When a few days is the difference between sleeping on the street or not. He’s muscle, Ryan’s got status. He’s not sure what he’s doing here. Ryan’s hand rests on the back of his neck for a moment, calm and steadying. He wants to ask why but that’s not his place, he needs to keep his head down and his mouth shut.

They fly. Instead of driving. Thankfully.

It’s also Eeli’s first time on an airplane but he’s not focused on that. 

He’s not focused on anything until they get settled in the hotel. Eeli ignores Rocco’s open leer and goes to Ryan’s room. He’s healed enough. He’s been working. And for once he wants to be with someone he _likes_. 

Ryan opens the door slowly and Eeli can tell he’s reholstering a gun when he realizes it’s Eeli. There’s a long moment once the door closes and Ryan just looks at him and Eeli curls a hand behind Ryan’s neck and kisses him. Ryan inhales sharply, pulling Eeli close against him and kissing him back. It’s Eeli who walks them to the bed, Ryan sitting down with a huff and Eeli climbing into his lap, he can feel that Ryan is hard through his jeans and Eeli’s not surprised to find he is too as he grinds their hips together, pushing Ryan’s white t-shirt up as Ryan’s hands rest on Eeli’s hips. When Ryan’s shirt is off, he eases Eeli on to his back and Eeli can feel Ryan’s eyes sweep over his body and his fingers find the nearly faded bruises and Eeli groans, “Ryan, please, I want you.”

Ryan’s hand at the buttons of his jeans feels like a torture, but in a good way, Eeli shoving thoughts of Josi or one of his clients away. He lets himself focus on Ryan, lifting his hips so Ryan can slide his jeans down and he strokes Eeli through his underwear, Eeli groaning and his eyes roll back. Ryan grins, looming over him, “You’re gorgeous like this.”

Eeli wants to argue but his train of thought is cut off by Ryan working a slick finger into him and there’s a moment where Eeli wants to protest, hears himself say, “You don’t have to, I can...”  
And Ryan cuts him off, “I want this to be good for you too” and Eeli can feel his finger working in him and hears himself moan suddenly at a white hot rush of pleasure.

“Oh fuck.”, he swears, “Again, please.”

He’s never felt anything like that and Ryan looks pleased with himself. He’s working a second finger in when he dips his head for a kiss and Eeli uncurls his fingers from the sheets to pull Ryan closer, to curl a hand in his hair and nip at his lip. The little moans and gasps he’s making feel like a revelation, the pleasure like nothing he’s ever felt before, screwing his eyes shut so tears don’t fall instead. Ryan’s still half clothed and Eeli groans, “You should fuck me.”

Ryan looks at him, “Are you sure?”

Eeli nods, “Yes. Make me feel good already.”

He feels like he’s begging but Ryan looks at him like he’s something special and pulls his hand away and the sudden sensation of nothing makes Eeli feel embarrassingly vulnerable, feeling himself blush as he watches Ryan slither out of his jeans and underwear and reach for a condom. “I’ll be gentle, ok?”, Ryan promises.

Eeli nods. He’s not afraid of Ryan, he never has been, even when Ryan picks him up, he can’t imagine being afraid of him. And he looks up at him, “Please?”

Ryan presses his legs up, so they’re hooked over his shoulders and Eeli waits. Ryan goes slowly, pushing into him like it’s Eeli’s first time, which makes Eeli laugh until the laugh is cut of by a moan as Ryan bottoms out. Eeli swears, bent practically in half under him and Ryan begins to move, light shallow thrusts that aren’t nearly enough and Eeli groans, “C’mon, Ryan, please.” And it’s more of whine than anything and Eeli looks up eyes wide, all these things he doesn’t do with clients who just need a hole to fuck. 

Ryan bites his lip and begins to really move, shifting his angle until Eeli keens, sparks flying up his spine and he’s sure they can hear him down the hallway and he doesn’t care. He feels like he’s melting, liquid heat in his stomach and sparks flying. Eeli’s rutting up against Ryan but it’s not really enough and he reaches down to take a hold of his cock, stroking himself in time to Ryan’s measured thrusts, like Ryan’s holding back on him and Eeli can hear himself begging and Ryan swears. Eeli comes first, over his hand and both their stomachs. Ryan seems to take that as his final encouragement to take his own pleasure.

It’s still better than any sex he’s ever had.

The next day Ryan takes him and Rocco to a strip club to meet Dallas’s boss and he hears Ryan say, “I brought a gift for a night.” And Eeli looks up immediately suddenly understanding exactly why he’s there. He looks at Jamie Benn, all dark hair, dark eyes and tattoos and well... Eeli’s been with worse.

What really stuns him is who’s beside him.

Miro.

Who dips his head and murmurs in his ear and Jamie nods, “I would never reject a generous gift.” Eeli wants to laugh at that, he’s seen Jamie’s dancers. He’s nothing compared to that. “However, I have no need for a whore. My associate here however, would like a night. I trust that’s in the spirit of the matter?”

Ryan hems and haws and finally says, “I think that would work.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter: ismcjesusok  
On Tumblr: isconnormcdavidok


End file.
